futurefandomcom-20200229-history
RyansWorld: Legacy Television
Special Note: Please note that this scenario is meant to be read as entertainment, not as an accurate prediction of the future. Also note that the viewpoints and opinions that may come across in this scenario are not necessarily the viewpoints and opinions of the author. A legacy television is a term to describe televisions produced in the year 2000 or earlier; an era where graphic violence and strong sexual content ruled cable television. Violence in the media has become a commonplace affair. Does television violence result in more aggressive or deviant behavior' Is such behavior likely to lead to criminal behavior' Recent studies have indicated that even the most seemingly benign programs on television, such as cartoons, are filled with violence. Violence in the media influences human behavior in a negative manner. Hundreds of studies have been conducted in recent years evaluating the effects of violence in the media. The results are at best, daunting and somewhat alarming. Some have raised enough question about the effects of media violence to cause researchers to claim the results are inconclusive. However others prove strongly enough that media violence can lead to criminal behavior, and many sociologists have concluded that violence in television media impacts viewers in a negative manner. Television violence impacts youths and adolescents much more frequently than it impact adults. Human behavior is the product of internal influences, such as a person's biological pre-disposition or genetic make-up, as well as external factors such as the environment. Summary This term would be minted in 2018 by the Better Entertainment Act of 2018 as a method of classifying television sets that may allow harmful shows containing deviant violence and smut to pass through to the viewer unfiltered. Later laws would refine this definition as "television sets that were produced in the year 2013 or earlier; regardless of its country of origin." These television sets must be retrofitted so that they can only accept TV-Y, TV-Y7, TV-Y7 FV, TV-PG and TV-G rated shows to be revealed. However, using FTA satellite television is considered to be the workaround that causes the censor chip not to work. Legitimate satellite dishes in addition to cable television and terrestrial television must allow the censor ship to work; blocking out all the world's violent smut. Many of these legacy televisions need a converter box to watch the most basic programming. Lots of people can only play movies or basic video games world with a converter box. However with people losing jobs and not having money to spend video games will tend to become more limited in quality. Wealthy collectors simply pre-order the games, grab them on the first day and never play with them. FTA satellite television becomes the choice du rigeur for people who still have legacy televisions that don't want the censor chips to block shows like American Dad, South Park, and some episodes of The Simpsons. Many would refuse to surrender their television sets to their local authorities for retrofitting; making the criminalization of television inevitable in the year 2040. Category:RyansWorld Category:Recreation Category:Entertainment Category:Television